Hey Lucy
by earth17
Summary: "To weep is to make less the depth of grief." -William Shakespeare


Disclaimer: I don't anything. ;(

Hey, Lucy

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say  
_

Susan Pevensie walked, with a dozen white roses, through an empty graveyard. The autumn leaves blew around the dreary landscape, and the young woman's hair danced in the breeze. She finally reached her destination, a grave covered with leaves. She knelt down in the cold grass and brushed away the leaves so you could clearly see the name written on the stone.

Lucy Pevensie

She didn't really care about the rest the words and numbers on the bitter marble, only the name. She just wanted to talk, but no one could hear her, especially not her little sister.

_Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
Back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
_

Before the accident Susan tried to avoid talking to Lucy. Not because she didn't love the girl, but they hadn't gotten along well since Susan went to America, since she forgot. Susan didn't believe in childish games. Now that Lucy was gone, all Susan wanted to do is to hold her sister in her arms. Lucy was her little piece of heaven, and she would do anything to see her again. Unfortunately, Susan has to live with her choices, even though on days like these she can't.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

Today was Lucy's birthday. She would have been eighteen. Susan's friends told it would bring her closure, but Susan knew they just wanted her back to her "old" self. Susan would probably do the day over again, trying to make it perfect for Lucy, but she only had roses to give her little sister. White roses were Lucy's favorite. Nonetheless, Susan knew the flowers wouldn't change a thing.

_Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
Back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today_

Susan put the roses on the grave and stood up. She dabbed a stray tear on her cheek and let out a shaky breath. She closed her eyes and got lost in her memories of her family. When even more tears began falling she wiped them away and walked away from the grave, not being able to bear it any longer.

_Here we are  
Now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are  
For a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had  
_

That night Susan dreamt of Lucy. They were in the most beautiful place, Susan had ever seen. Lucy was in her arms laughing. Susan couldn't describe Lucy's or her age, except that she looked youthful and happy. Seeing a castle in the horizon, Susan felt it was the life she could have had. The life she wanted.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye  
_

Lucy took her hand and they started walking towards the castle. Susan didn't want it to end. Susan smiled and twirled Lucy around. She knew it was a dream, but she also knew that she would see her again and they would never have to part.

_Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
Back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today_

Lucy began to fade away and soon Susan was standing alone. She turned around, looking for Lucy, and spotted a mirror. Unable to resist, she walked over and stared at herself. Her long brown hair went down her back and hung loosely, and though her face was makeup-less it was beautiful. Susan smiled. She knew she was always beautiful. Her mind wandered to makeup, boys, and parties, instead of her sister. Almost immediately, the sky began to darken and Susan's image in the mirror changed. Her long brown hair shortened and became neat and styled. Her eyelashes became long and dark, as if covered with mascara, even her skin tone seemed to change into a pale white. The most drastic change was her lips. The natural pink color became darker and darker until it was a fierce scarlet. Susan looked surprised and she felt drastically fake. Was this what she always looked like?

_Here we are  
Now you're in my arms  
Here we are  
For a brand new start  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today_

Susan was horrified. She wanted to start over and have Lucy back in her arms. She hated what the mirror had shown her. She looked around for anything but the image. She couldn't find anything or anyone. She at last spun back around to the mirror, only for it to shatter, taking with it Susan's scarlet lips.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today  
_

Stillness was all Susan could perceive. After the mirror broke it grew quiet and the sky lightened to a pale blue. Susan's hand went to her cheek and she found it damp. She was confused and she fell to the ground sobbing, wishing to go home. When her tears finally ran out, she looked up. Lucy was simply standing there with sad eyes. She walked over to her older sister and took her hands. All Susan could do was let out a shuttering breath. Lucy whispered something like a goodbye and released her sister's hands. Susan made no move to stop her sister from going. She just sat on the hard ground. Again she closed her eyes, but opened them to her bedroom ceiling. She didn't leave her house the entire day, in silent mourning for her sister.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_


End file.
